Mooncrest: In the Shadow of the Sun
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: There is some darkness that not even the light of the sun can banish.


_A/N_

 _This is the result of a story challenge I set myself, to take a single image and base a story around it. Not the first time I did this, but regardless, the image I chose was_ Starry Night, _by Vincent van Gogh. Applied it to the_ Mooncrest _setting and...yeah. Here you go._

 _Update (29/10/16): Made adjustments as per writing group feedback._

* * *

 **In the Shadow of the Sun**

 _Sun's setting._

The thought was brief in Duncan Reiner's mind. It was only as he saw the setting sun through the window of the alchemarium that it registered. Because most of his attention was focused on trying to avoid the cutlass that was being swung at him.

"I'll kill you!"

 _He really wants to kill me._

It was a possibility – could Marius Bonatti, eldest son of Cicero Bonatti, actually want to kill him? Was he swinging his sword at his fellow student with the actual intention of ending his life?

"I'll kill you!"

 _Definitely wants to kill me._

Having already drawn his rapier, Duncan turned his attention to making sure that him dying was an outcome that wouldn't occur. So began their dance – the same dance that he and Marius had performed so many times he had lost count.

"You'll pay!" Marius screamed. "This time…this time I'll have your head!"

 _Charming._

So Marius was peeved at him because he'd stolen his essay on the transmutation properties of silver, passed it off as his own, and destroyed the original manuscript. It would all pass over within the week, just as likely as this fight would end within the next five minutes. Marius would fail, as he always did. The scion of House Bonatti would be shamed, and he, the youngest son of House Reiner, would be laughing his balls off.

"Does it hurt?" Duncan sneered, as he parried Marius's latest swing , blocking not only Marius's blade, but getting the tip of his own at his opponent's neck. "Face it, you were going to fail anyway."

Marius swung again. And this time Duncan dropped back. Marius was swinging like a wildman. In a real fight, Marius would be dead by now. But confining himself to parrying Marius's blows, Duncan knew he was putting himself in harm's way. Daring fate.

It was exhilarating. All the more so as he rolled over one of the room's many wooden desks as Marius brought his sword down, cutting into its surface.

"Careful there," Duncan sneered. "You wouldn't want to get burnt."

The room was filled with vials of chemicals used in transmutation. All seven colours of the rainbow, and then some. And unlike rainbows, toxic to human beings.

"Duncan!"

He glanced at the door's entrance. Theia stood there.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He grinned, parrying another blow from Marius as he did so. "Bit of fun," he said.

Marius let out a tirade – something about this not being fun, that he'd kill him, and a whole lot of exclamations that reminded him of one of the works of Withrow Pitts – all bluster, no substance.

"You're a thief," Marius spat. He'd backed down, panting – Marius was shorter by half a head, and had half the amount of stamina as well. "A thief. And a bastard. And-"

"Very nice," Duncan interrupted. He glanced at Theia. "See? No problem."

Theia bit her lip, and Duncan smirked. Theia Illargi. Second daughter of Valleno Ilgari, one year his junior, and his future, well, that was another matter entirely. But he did not doubt that Theia would be his one day. His, and no-one else's.

"This…" Theia walked in. "If…gods damn it, what were you two doing?"

"He's a thief," Marius spat. "And a-"

"You already said that you twat, if you can't-"

Marius yelled something. Duncan couldn't make it out. Sight was his primary sense right now, and he watched as Marius swung his sword. And in response, he raised his rapier.

It was for nothing. The cutlass crashed into a seat of vials mounted on the desk beside him. Glass and solutions filled the air, dancing through it like snow carried on the wind. A wind driven by nothing more than kinetic energy. And snowflakes that crashed into Duncan. And some of them into his eyes.

And he screamed and fell down, clutching his face.

"Gods!" Theia exclaimed.

Marius was whispering something. He couldn't hear him. He was too busy continuing to scream.

"Duncan!" she yelled. She grabbed his hands, trying to pry them away.

"Bastard!" he yelled at Marius. "You bastard!"

He couldn't be eloquent. He couldn't pretend to not be in pain.

"It's burning me!"

His hands were pried away. The palms were blistered, but Duncan didn't notice.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Theia yelled.

He felt was water being poured onto his face and could hear footsteps. Lots of footsteps. They couldn't have all been Marius's.

"Here, come on," Theia said. "Take it-"

"I can't see you."

Duncan kept his eyes open. They felt like they were on fire. Like there were scorpions crawling around within them. Tearing them apart.

"I can't see you."

Theia didn't say anything.

"I can't see you."

He tried blinking. Anything to get rid of the darkness. Of the burning. Of the pain. To bring back the light of the sunset, however faint it was. Anything to get rid of _this_.

"I can't see!"

He felt someone hug him. Felt water on his eyes.

Some of the water was from the eyes themselves.

* * *

"Ah, when I could see. Good times those."

"Yes, I know. As you've told me over, and over, and over."

"How many times over the last year?"

"I stopped counting after the first week."

Duncan didn't laugh at his sister's jab. The verbal sparring had been done too often for him to get anything more than morbid amusement out of it. So instead he remained silent, sitting on the balcony of Reiner Manor. A three storey, hundred room fortress that he had barely left over the last year.

"It's cold out," his companion said.

Duncan instinctively glanced at her, even though he could not see his sister. Yes, it was cold. For all its grandeur, Reiner Manor was located in the western end of Mooncrest. One only saw and felt the sun as it made its way out of the sight of Men.

"Very cold," he murmured.

"Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't-"

His sister cursed. And the conversation was ended.

One year. It had been a year since he had lost his sight. Since Marius had been shamed, since he had disappeared. Eleven months since Bianca Reiner, youngest daughter of Lord Hector Reiner, and the only member of his family whose age he surpassed, had taken it upon herself to "be there for you," even though that level of commitment had waxed and waned as regularly as the moon. And two months since he and Theia had been betrothed.

"I won't have to take this soon," Duncan said. "Theia will look after me, and you'll be free to find your own man to repeat the favour."

"Or Father will."

Duncan noticed her tone. He didn't smile. He and Theia were made to be together, he had no doubts of that. Just as he had no doubt that if Bianca Reiner fancied someone that her father didn't, there was no force in this world or the next that would sway him. He was happy to marry Theia, but it was Hector Reiner who controlled his fate, if not his heart.

"Do you think it will come back?" Bianca asked. "Your sight?"

"A question you have asked many times."

"And you don't answer it anymore."

Duncan didn't say anything. The answer to a question that everyone asked. They'd asked it after he'd lost it – every apothecary from Mooncrest to Sunridge, whether any form of medicine could restore his sight. The question that anyone who visited Reiner Manor asked, forcing him to utter a platitude to assure them that he was as much of a man as any other, even without the use of his eyes, but he was also confident that a solution would be found.

"Well?" Bianca asked, not letting the subject drop. "Do you?"

But he had no platitudes for his sister. And no words of any other kind either. So he remained seated. Feeling the evening breeze blow over him. Hearing the songs of birds, and waiting for the sound of the bats that would take their place.

"Well then," Bianca said. He heard her get up. He imagined her round face, her short blonde hair flapping in the wind – imagined it, lest he forget his sister's face. "I'm heading inside."

"And leave me out here?" Duncan asked.

His cane landed in his lap.

"Get a servant," Bianca said. "I've done my good deed for today."

"One of many, of course," came another voice.

Duncan smiled sadly. That voice. He knew it. Had known it for years, knew it now, and gods willing, would know it for many more to come.

"Lady Theia," Bianca said.

"No lady," his betrothed said. "Not yet, at least."

"Very well."

Duncan turned around in his chair, facing indoors, and to his new visitor. He couldn't see her. But he had to act the part. He had given instructions to the gatemen that Theia be allowed free access to him and the manor – partly in courtesy to her, partly to save him from finding his way down to the foyer. But even if he couldn't see here, he could look at her. Imagine her. Try to remember her.

And she kissed him. On the forehead. Above the burnt flesh around his eyes, long useless to him. Kissed him, and he liked it.

"Good evening," she said.

Yes, he reflected, as Theia took his hand and sat down in the seat Bianca had occupied. He liked being kissed very much.

* * *

One dinner, five courses, and many more drinks later, Theia was taking Duncan to Moonreach.

It had been an evening like any other – they had left Reiner Manor and had headed for one of the establishments in the Mararium District – supposedly the domain for the best and brightest, in practice the domain of those who had the most coin, and the ability to spend. But Moonreach, the tower that loomed over Mooncrest like a dagger reaching for the sky, was open to all. Not that many would come here past midnight, but it was _their_ night out. _Their_ choice.

"You alright?" Theia asked.

Duncan remained silent as they climbed the winding staircase. He was doing alright as best as a blind man could when climbing over 100 stairs. It wasn't the physical exertion that got to him, it was the feeling that if not for Theia's hand, and his cane, he was helpless. Theia had long convinced him to let go of any servants or escorts that might have come with them on their nights out, and he still carried an ornate dagger in his belt, but aside from that, his life was in her hands.

"Fine," he said.

Not that he had a problem with that.

"No, you're not," she said. "Come, rest."

And so he did, gingerly feeling his way across the stone steps before sitting down. He could feel the wine in his stomach, sloshing around like a stormy sea. He would have been happy to head back home, fall asleep, and never wake. For what was sleep, he reflected, but a blindness of its own, out of reach of the world, where one could dream as their heart desired?

 _Don't I have my desires right here?_

He wasn't sure. But he sat down and smiled at his betrothed.

"This side."

And turned his gaze in the right direction. And yet wondered. For months now, Theia had seemed distant. Even before their betrothal.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he repeated. "I cannot see your face, but your voice tells me much."

"Sense of hearing and all that?" Theia asked. "Lose your sight and the others make up for it?"

"Believe it or not, yes," Duncan said, frowning – they'd had this conversation before. It no longer felt like a conversation, but small talk – words exchanged by those uncomfortable with each other's presence. "But my sight – I would give anything for that returned."

"Even me?"

"No," he said, looking around for her hand, but not finding it. "Not you. Not when you've been so good to me over this year. Since the…accident."

He reflected on his own words, on the hesitation – 'accident.' It felt so strange to call it that. When Bianca had broken her leg at the age of three, falling down the stairs – that was an accident. When a servant had spilt rum onto his father's lap – that had been an accident, one that the servant regretted for reasons he preferred not to recall. But the alchemarium?

"Marius," Duncan said.

"Pardon?"

"Marius," he repeated, reflecting on how often he seemed to be repeating his words. As if Theia was barely there anymore. "I wonder what became of him?"

"Who knows?" Theia asked. "His father disowned him, the university expelled him. Chances are he isn't even in Mooncrest anymore."

Duncan frowned – attempted murder, a failed student. That was how the world perceived Marius Bonatti. And yet…

"I wish I could see him," Duncan said. He paused, before saying, "I mean, of course I can't actually 'see' him. But to meet him. To say…something."

"Sorry?" Theia asked. "Sorry that you stole his work?"

"Yes," he said. He noticed the bluntness in Theia's words, but he took no offense from them. It was bluntness that was earned. "You've always backed me up Theia. But…" He sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps this is my price. My nurse once told me a story when I was little, you know. About a man who was so superficial and beheld only beauty on the outside. By the end of the story, he was blind as well." He chuckled. "Well, what of it? You're here, are you not?"

Theia giggled.

"What?"

"Such words," she said. "What happened to the old Duncan?"

"I cannot say." He sighed. "You know, I can't even imagine what I look like. What I _looked_ like, back then."

"Younger," Theia said. He felt her help him to his feet. "Slimmer. Faster. Better looking."

"Anything else?"

"No," she said. "You know, perhaps one day you will meet Marius again. Perhaps…" She sighed. "Well, what of it? Come. I wish to see the stars."

"Even if I cannot?"

"Imagine it," she said. "You've had a year to practice. And plenty of memory as I recall."

Memory. It was what Duncan possessed in droves. Remembering being able to see. Remembering what he had done. Remembering, and regretting.

And remembered when softer words had been exchanged between them. And more of them as well.

* * *

They had come to the top of Moonreach.

Its dagger-like design was no accident. It was the architect's intent, a symbol of mankind ever reaching for the stars. So that the moon goddess Elatha may know that her glow was welcomed by those below, shielded from the dark. Yet none could climb up to the very top. Only to a ledge about twenty-five metres below its highest point. To brave the freezing winds, and stare at the stars, away from the feeble glow of lights that mortals lit on the surface of the world.

At least, that's how the stories went. But Duncan didn't doubt them. For all he knew, Moonreach could have changed completely over the past year. Technically, Theia could have led him to any other tower in the city. But he trusted her word, if, for no other reason, that it _was_ cold up here.

"Cold?" Theia asked.

"Very." He put his cane to the side and rubbed his arms.

"Well, hang in there." Theia took his arm in hers. "It's beautiful, you know. The stars, the moon…it's such a shame you will never see them."

Duncan remained silent – he didn't begrudge this trip. But he could not deny that the words stung. He would never see the stars or moon. He would never see anything again.

"Well, who knows?" He asked. His words were hollow, but he still spoke. To try and maintain some conversation between them. "Perhaps, one day…"

"No," said Theia. "You'll never see again."

A chill ran down his spine. And not just because of the wind.

"Hello Duncan."

And the chill became a shard of ice as he heard the voice. A third voice. As he heard footsteps, as he smelt body odour and blood.

"I'd say nice to see you, but, well, y'know…"

As he heard the voice of Marius Bonatti.

He reached for his cane, but to no avail.

"Looking for this?"

And screamed as it was brought against the back of his knees. He fell down to the ground, his hands steadying his fall.

"Here, let me help you."

And did not scream as his face was slammed into the marble floor. Again, and again, and again.

"Theia?" he whispered.

"That's enough Marius."

"Your plan, my fun. I've got plenty of time to kill him."

They were talking about him like he wasn't even there. But he felt Marius's grasp as his adversary grabbed his neck with his hand, and put a dagger to it with the other.

"One year," he heard Marius whisper. "One. Long. Fucking. Year. One year since you ruined my life."

Duncan spat at him. And was rewarded for it with a shove to the ground and a kick to the chest.

"Marius!" Theia exclaimed.

"You stole my work," Marius continued. "I lost my standing, lost my life. Do you know what it's like to live with nothing? To be nothing?" He kicked him again. "Do you?!"

"You…blinded me," Duncan wheezed.

And was kicked yet again.

"Marius, stop it!" Theia yelled.

Duncan coughed. He could taste blood in his mouth. He turned his gaze to where Theia was. Supposedly. Only her voice was there for him. A voice that was not cold. But not one of the one he loved. Or at least, told himself he loved.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why?" she asked. "Why?"

Marius kicked Duncan again.

"Marius, I said stop it!" Theia yelled. Duncan heard her sigh, before saying, "I can't do this. You were a prick before, but I was willing to stand that."

"And now?" Duncan asked. "You covered for me. Helped me." He spat, and had no doubt that blood had indeed landed on the marble. "Why are you with this bastard?"

"You're blind," Theia said. "And if you think that I'm going to spend my life married to a cripple, then you don't know me."

"No," Duncan said. "I don't."

The wind howled, yet Duncan felt warm. He wasn't sure why. It was a strange feeling. As if there was light for him somewhere, unseen by his ruined eyes.

"Here's what's going to happen," Marius said. Duncan felt his hand at his neck again. "I'm going to kill you. Theia told me where you'd be, and managed to get you out without an escort. I'm going to kill you, and Theia is going to tell everyone. And let's face it, who'd doubt her? I have the means, the motivation, the-"

"A death sentence."

"You think I care?!" he yelled. "You think any of that matters? I'm dead, you bastard, dead! All I can do is make sure you enter Hell before I do."

Duncan laughed. "Hell. You want a good word from me?"

"I don't care what you have to say." Duncan felt himself being lifted to his feet. Only one set of hands were around him. He didn't know what Theia was doing. Didn't know why, if she wanted him dead, why she hadn't just pushed him down the stairs. Or was that her scruple, to not take his life herself?

"You're nothing," Marius said. "Nothing, nothing, nothing. I was always better. Oh sure, you outwitted me back at the university, but I know the truth. Theia knows the truth."

"Theia," Duncan mused. "Can't even kill me herself. Can't-"

He felt steel pierce his ribs. As surely as Moonreach pierced the sky, so too did a sword pass through him.

"You feel that?" Marius said.

He couldn't answer.

"Here, let's try again."

And the steel entered through him again, and Duncan felt himself be let go. Allowed to sink to the ground. Felt the sword be taken out of him. "It's from a cutlass. The same cutlass I should have killed you with a year ago."

Duncan tried to talk, but couldn't. His whole body was shaking. He coughed, but to no avail – it was as if he were drowning.

"I'm sorry, Duncan," he heard Theia say.

"Don't be," Marius said. "He's dead."

"You were meant to finish him off faster."

"Like I said, I-"

Duncan made his move, grabbing Marius's arm with his left hand. And with his right, plunged his dagger into his foe's neck.

"Duncan!"

"I can hear you," he whispered to Marius, ignoring Theia's exclamation. Imagined the look on his foe's face. "I can _smell_ you."

He shoved the dagger in further. Drew himself in closer. Tried to ignore the blood pouring out from his stomach. Struggled to speak. And did so only in whisper.

"And you were right," he said. "About all of it. Everything you said about me." He gasped, before saying, "and I forgive you."

And he fell down to the ground. And let the darkness take him.

* * *

"Duncan! Duncan!"

He couldn't make out the voice. He could hear many footsteps. But the voice was all that mattered.

"Oh gods, Duncan!"

It was his sister. His mind, nearly dead, ready to follow his body, was ready.

"Theia told us what happened! She…Marius! Gods!"

Theia. Theia was alive. Theia had won.

"Duncan, stay with me!"

He felt his neck being cradled. Felt it, as he breathed his last.

"The sun's rising Duncan," Bianca whispered, as the other footsteps faded away. "Oh gods, if you could see it."

 _The sun. It's rising._

For a moment, Duncan Reiner was reminded of a day long ago. A day when the sun had set. A day when he saw no more.

"Duncan, oh gods, please…"

A day long gone. Like all his days.

"Please…"

And now, saw a different kind of darkness.

Saw it for a lifetime.


End file.
